mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Warriors: Darkness is Magic
Pokemon Warriors: Darkness is Magic formally known as My Little Pony: Darkness is Magic is a story written by Metroid Prime, it tells the story of various Pokemon from the Image Nation universe who are trapped in Equestria as they try to survive and find a way home.__TOC__ Style The story is written in the third-person, past-tense, and rather than follow specific characters, the story simply transitions from place to place. Summary The story begins shortly after the first series premier of . The mane six show Twilight around town before they all go to bed. Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Luna is unsure about her return but is given a warm welcome by a royal guard. A lightning storm then appears and strikes three different parts of Equestria with lightning. The third bolt being purple in color. The next day everyone is surprised that the bolt did not make a hole in the ground, and Princess Celestia tells Princess Luna that she should not be concerned since she was not banished to the moon for making storms. Ten months later, the events of The Crystal Empire - Part 2 happen. Princess Cadence is now the ruler of the crystal empire, but King Sombra managed to survive getting blown to shreds by infecting the crystal ground with his essence, thus somehow awakening a dark creature which is revealed to be Darkon, a Metroid King of immense power. Darkon breaks out of his earthly prison and partly drains the crystal ponies of their energy. Darkon then locates one of his friends Darkrai and flies off to find him. The scene then switches to Darkrai and Genesect who are both doing their own things. Genesect then proceeds to go and collect apples while Darkrai listens in on conversations. Meanwhile, the Cutie Mark Crusaders find a stone only to get bullied by Babs Seed, a fight escalates to the point where the stone is hit and it transforms into the dragon pokemon Kyurem, Babs then tries to get Kyurem to do what she wants only to get frozen by the dragon. The Cutie Mark Crusaders run, after which Genesect shows up and finds Kyurem the latter which states he is hungry and heads toward Ponyville. The Cutie Mark Crusaders find the mane six and explain what happened, but the mane six find the story hard to believe until ice starts to form in parts of Ponyville. Characters Darkon A metroid king, he was trapped underneath the Crystal Empire and was awakened by King Sombra's dark ressidue. He can change into shadow forms similar to Darkrai, has all the powers of metroid and he can drain life force from a distance. Darkrai A pokemon mentioned by Darkon, he has all the powers of a normal Darkrai. Moveset: Dark Void, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam, and Thunderbolt. Genesect A resurrected bug pokemon who is known for being mischievious. Moveset: Techno Blast, Protect, String Shot, and Giga Drain. Kyurem The legendary Dragon/Ice pokemon. He is not one to be ordered around by another lifeform. Moveset: Glaciate, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Claw, and Psychic. Keldeo Category:Crossover Category:Fan fiction